Kiryu's Search
by Fancharacters-Equal-Fun
Summary: Kiryu's deck is missing! Where could it have gone? Cue the frantic searching! Cliche ending xD T because I think it's somewhere in-between K  and T. One-shot. I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. Except maybe this story.


Kiryu liked to start the day by putting on clothes, brushing his hair, grabbing his Duel Disk and leaving. So, by his standards, the fact that he was currently running around his room looking for his deck was _not_ a good start to the day. "Where is the frigging thing?" he yelled in annoyance. "I could swear I just put it right here!" he added, gesturing towards his dresser.

"I'll bet Crow took it, that little…" he eventually said. Grabbing his Duel Disk and running out the door, he left his room in a state of disarray, remembering Crow's remark yesterday…

* * *

><p>"Kiryu, give me that jacket back!" "No!" Kiryu smirked, tossing the jacket up to the balcony. "Now get it!" "Kiryu, you jerk!" Crow replied. "That's not even mine, that's-"<p>

He was cut off by a _very_ annoyed Jack standing in the doorway. "WHO THREW MY JACKET UP THERE?" he demanded. "He did! He stole it from me!" Crow said, accusingly pointing over toward Kiryu. "I already know how I'm getting back at him…"

* * *

><p>"<em>That darn Crow… he took my deck! He should have frigging SAID it wasn't his!"<em> Kiryu thought as he ran. Turning on a particular street, he only briefly checked that the building was, in fact, _Blackbird Delivery Service_, before charging into the building. Crow looked up from his desk in surprise. "Kiryu? You don't usually stop by. What's the problem, you got a package or something?"

"You know what the problem is!" Kiryu answered, very annoyed. "Give me back my deck you stole!" "I didn't take your deck…" Crow started to answer. "Why would I even go in your room?" "You… you really didn't take it? What about how you were 'going to get back at' me?" Kiryu said, bewildered. "Oh, that. I just said that so Jack wouldn't kill you. It didn't work," Crow shrugged.

An odd look was on Kiryu's face as he walked back outside. _"Who took it then? It's not in my room, so someone HAS to have stolen it… I can't think Yusei took it,"_ he thought as he walked down the street. _"Jack already beat on me… he wouldn't take it… maybe it blew out the window? Maybe Bruno took it?"_ Kiryu's eyes lit up. "Bruno! He could have taken it! That guy is always analyzing everything… he might have taken it to study its strategy!" With that, Kiryu started running back down the roads.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack was eating some ramen. It was a bit annoying that with Bruno here, they disappeared twice as fast, but Bruno always bought more. A constant supply of ramen was always a good thing. <em>"I can't complain,"<em> he thought, as he started to open another cup.

Kiryu managed to avoid bursting into the room, and only opened the door very fast. It didn't even draw the attention of Yusei and Bruno, who were busy working on some new program for their D-Wheels. All Kiryu could make out was something about "holograms," and maybe something about "simulators." It didn't really matter at this moment, anyway, as he poked Bruno's shoulder.

This attempt to get his attention didn't even faze him. "Bruno?" Kiryu tried, shaking his shoulder a bit. "Won't work," Jack muttered as best he could with a mouth full of ramen. "I tried. They're stuck." Kiryu waved his hand in front of Yusei's face, causing him to blink, but not much else.

"_Okay, remember, how did Crow do it?"_ Kiryu thought. After a moment, he leaned over and whispered in Yusei's ear, "Important. I need Bruno for a sec." Yusei looked up, then turned and said to Bruno, "Stop for a moment." "Huh?" Bruno went, before noticing Kiryu. "Oh. Hey Kiryu. What's up?"

"Did you get my deck out of my room last night?" Kiryu questioned. Bruno shot up. "Oh! That! Yea, I did. I meant to return it to you before you woke up, but I got so involved in this project…" He turned to a drawer, which appeared to be full of papers and cups of ramen. "It should be in here. Sorry about that," he said, as he started to look through the drawer.

Kiryu started to look through another drawer, just in case. His worries, sadly, weren't unfounded, as after a few seconds, Bruno said, in a worried voice, "Um… I don't, uh, see it…" "Well then, where would it be?" Kiryu said, trying to stay calm. "I, uh…. don't know…" Bruno sheepishly said.

"I'll help look," Yusei said. "We'll find it." "We had better…" Kiryu mumbled, before starting to look. As they searched for the deck, Jack calmly sat over in the corner, still eating his ramen. He was glad he'd added extra water to this batch; it still seemed a bit hard.

* * *

><p>Hours later, and Kiryu was practically going insane. They still hadn't found a trace of his deck anywhere! "AND JACK, YOU AREN'T EVEN HELPING!" he yelled. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND EAT YOUR STUPID RAMEN! I SWEAR!" Kiryu walked over to the trash can and pulled out an empty ramen cup. "THIS THING IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" he yelled, practically shoving the empty cup in Jack's face.<p>

Jack's only reply was, "Huh. I didn't see those little bits before." Kiryu turned the cup around and looked inside. He saw what looked like little bits of… paper? "Paper…?" Kiryu muttered, picking out a small piece. It was badly torn, but he could make out a character or two of kanji.

地縛神. Earthbound God! "What the heck?" Kiryu shouted, dropping the cup and grabbing Jack by the collar. "You… you… YOU ATE MY DECK, YOU FRIGGING RAMEN ADDICT!" he screamed, shaking Jack nearly to death. "I did _what_?" Jack said, surprised. Yusei had a shocked look on his face, and Bruno muttered, "This is just… so _weird_…"

"I didn't know it was in there! Bruno had started on it first!" Jack said, pointing at Bruno. "I didn't know I had dropped it in there! Uh… sorry…" Bruno said, terrified at this point of the boiling Kiryu. _"How do you NOT know that there's a frigging DECK in your RAMEN?"_ Kiryu thought. There was only one thing left to do.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Kiryu gasped, sitting up quickly. He held a hand to his chest as he stared into space, trying to get back his breath. "That was… a horrible nightmare…" he said between breaths. Getting up, he walked over to his Duel Disk. There was his deck, sitting there where it always was. He picked up the top card, and to his comfort read 地縛神 Ccapac Apu on its top.

"That's it," he said. "From now on I'm _sleeping_ with this darn deck! No more nightmares about that! I will KNOW THAT THIS IS SAFE!" A knock came at his door. "Kiryu, stop yelling and go back to sleep… jeez…" "Not my fault you stole my deck in my dreams…" he muttered back, before climbing back into bed. And he made sure that his deck was safely in his arms.

DA END


End file.
